


'hurtful picture' Raura & Rinessa love story

by R5mindedgirl



Category: R5 (Band), RPF - Fandom, Raura, Rinessa
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R5mindedgirl/pseuds/R5mindedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Raini is with the Marano's, she finds a picture that will hurt their relationships with their boyfriends. their boyfriends Ross and Riker Lynch. how will their relationship go? (sorry I TOTALLY suck at summaries, please give it a try) (probably oneshot).  WARNING! DRAMA! Posted on youtube too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'hurtful picture' Raura & Rinessa love story

Laura’s POV  
“ummm girls? You’re not gonna like this……” Raini said. Uh oh…… can’t be good. Has it something to do with the boys? Vanessa is dating Riker and I’m dating Ross……. And Raini was looking on Instagram/twitter/facebook…..Raini clicked ‘print’ and a picture came rolling out. A picture of Riker and Ross kissing each other. “WHAT THE HELL!!!!!” Vanessa and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other and it was like a conversation without words. ‘we’re both gonna break up’ ‘they should’ve known better than messing with Maranos’ “let’s go” we growled in union.

End of Laura’s POV

Vanessa’s POV  
We rang the bell at the Lynch’s. Rydel opened and suddenly Laura and I both began to cry and hug her really tight. “sorry Rydel, but you will never see us again after today….. at least not at your place… we’re gonna break up with your brothers” I said. “what…..” she was totally confused. I showed her the picture and she began to cry too. She gave us one last hug with the words: “I will always love you girls, but my brothers are in Riker’s room… the other boys are out. Go and beat their asses. I will take care of their broken bones after you’re gone.” Laura and I stormed upstairs and rushed through the door. “you incredible idiots!” “what is wrong in your damn minds!” “did you really think we shouldn’t find out!?” “you assholes!” we screamed literally everything on our minds. I did also slap Riker. The boys were taken back and looked scared/confused. I threw the picture at them and screamed at the same second as Laura: “we’re through! You asshole!” with that I gave Riker a second slap and she kicked Ross in his stomach. After our little punishment, we ran out.

End of Vanessa’s POV

2 months later

Dingdong!  
Laura: Nessa! Please open!  
Vanessa: *opens the door, it’s Calum* what do you need.  
Calum: first let me in. second don’t kill me. Third give me time to explain.  
Raini: let him in Nessa! I wanna hear why he’s serious for one time!  
Calum: *sits down* okay I repeat, don’t kill me and let me explain  
Raini: if they don’t I will listen anyway and tell them afterwards  
Calum: it’s about Ross and Riker.  
Vanessa & Laura: okay enough! Out of the house!  
Raini: GIRLS!!!! LET HIM EXPLAIN!!!!!  
Calum: it’s not going well with the boys. A week after you broke up, I needed to move in with them because they are constantly throwing themselves at walls. Just to have a chance on dieing. And since the boys can’t speak about it and for Rydel it’s too hurtful, I was hoping I could get some explanation over here.  
Raini:*shows him the photo*  
Calum: *stares in shock at the photo* how……..   
Vanessa: you’ve had your explanation. Now go!  
Calum: *leaves*

One week later

Dingdong  
Laura: Nessa! Plea-  
Vanessa: yeah yeah I have to open the door, I know!  
Calum: *stands with bags under his eyes* please please please let me in  
Vanessa: ugh! Raini! You get this!  
Raini:* goes talk with Calum, Vanessa had go to Laura*  
Laura: I wonder what they are talking about. Calum looks really bad by the way.  
Vanessa: yeah but it comes because of the idiots in the universe.  
Laura: still. He looks way worse than he ever did.  
Raini: *closes the door* okay girls, please watch this. However hurtful it may be, W.A.T.C.H!

Raini’s POV

Okay this is the worst footage I have ever seen! I played it on the TV and the Maranos have a big TV so you saw everything in detail. All you see is Ross and Riker throwing themselves at walls, self-harming, crying themselves to sleep. It looked like they didn’t eat in a long while because it’s almost only bone and skin. Whenever they did something to themselves, Rocky & Ratliff & Rydel & Ryland & Calum & Curt would jump out of nowhere and tie them up to the bed in protection for themselves. all of them looked as even as worse as Calum did at the door. All Riker said was ‘I hate myself, I hate life, Vanessa I love you, let me die, I’m an asshole, I belong in hell’ Ross did the same only he said Laura instead of Vanessa. At the end Rydel came in front of the camera. “Laura, Vanessa, I know that you hate my brothers but please do something! this can’t go through forever! If you don’t handle in a week, I’m afraid I need to plan two funerals. Please…… “ then she broke down crying. I shut the video and looked at the girls. They were still staring at the TV screen, tears were rolling down their faces. Laura seemed the most being able to talk. “what are you gonna do Laur?” in response she jumped up and raced with Vanessa right behind her out the house. me being the smart ass, grabbed the carkeys and got at the Lynch’s before them.

End of Raini’s POV

Laura’s POV

I rushed in and what I saw was the worst I’ve ever seen. The whole house was a mess. Curt was the only one downstairs and said to us: “you may wanna check the pool if you think this is worse” I gave the pool a quick look. It didn’t had water in it anymore. Well probably it was, but it was blood red. “they tried 3 times suicide in that pool, 3 times both.” “where are they” I asked. “in Riker’s room”. As soon as we got in Riker’s room, I saw Ross tied to the bed. As well as Riker. I practically jumped at Ross and hugged him the tightest I’ve ever done. “stop doing crazy things Ross!” “if…let go…. Yes…. I’ll try…..Can’t breathe” he struggled to talk because I was holding him so tight. I let go a little bit but kept hugging him. “if you explain yourself, and it’s a good reason, you’re getting me back” I said. I untied his hands and he wrapped his arms around me. Oh gosh I missed his warm chest soooooooo much! I was pretty much straddling him and even though I couldn’t see him, I knew he had that proud smile of his. “ahem” Riker cleared his throat. “I think Ross and I have to explain something…”  
Vanessa and I both sat down on the couch and Ross untied his own feet. “I think I have to explain more…..” Curt suddenly said. What does Curt have to do with this? “I took them to a party and….. I practically made them drunk….. they could barely walk from the alcohol so bad was it. Than, Riker was dared to kiss the person the closest to him and well…. It was Ross. And since they were both too drunk to think, they did the dare and kissed. Probably someone took a picture of it and send it on the internet.” Curt explained. “Ross and I can’t remember anything from that night so we were told in the morning by Curt…. And we both agreed to not tell you since we didn’t remember and it would screw up our relationship.” Riker added. Okay now I feel guilty. I looked at Vanessa and it was again a conversation without words. ‘you feel guilty too?’ ‘did you missed him as much as I do?’ ‘was it a good reason?’ ‘do we get them back?’ we nodded at the same moment and both jumped at our boys. Since they were so weak from not living healthy for more than 2 months, they fell both back on the beds. I didn’t know I could hug so tight. 

End of Laura’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> if I get good reactions on this work, I will make an epilogue. if you want an epilogue, just tell in a review <3


End file.
